


For You

by QueennorKing



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Drabble, Holoforms, Implied Relationships, Other, You can really take it any way you want, implied depression, whirl uses they/them in holoform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueennorKing/pseuds/QueennorKing
Summary: Reader had a bad day and needs some time to recover. Gets a surprising gentle moment with Whirl.





	For You

The lights were low as you felt yourself drifting off to sleep. A nest of blankets was built around you, tucking you in warmly. Barely a foot away laid a familiar holoform, tall and muscular, a strap of their overalls slipping off their shoulders and their long pigtails draped over their back. Whirl watched you as you tried to slip off into uneasy slumber.

“Hey.” They said, knowing you weren’t asleep yet.

You reluctantly pulled your eyes open, they felt heavy. Your whole body ached. You were so tired. He knew. “Yeah?” You whispered.

Their face twisted as it sometimes did when they were carefully considering their words. Something they very rarely did. Their bright eye flicked away and back and they pulled themself up, grimacing at the blankets. “Fuck.” They ran a hand down their face, then turned back to you.

Staring you straight in the eye, they spit, “If something ever happened to you, I’d kill somebody.”

If you didn’t know him well, it might’ve gone a bit differently. But you did know him, and you knew what he was getting at. Something warm bloomed quietl beyond your lungs and you reached forward, carefully brushing your hand across their fingers, then sliding it past their arm. They leaned towards you and you fell into each other, you pressed against their chest with your arms wrapped around them.

“I know.” You felt them hold the back of your head, carding their fingers through your hair. The other hand pressed against your back. “Thank you, Whirl.”

They didn’t respond, only laid you both back down with your head on their chest, where their heart would be if they had one. And it was quiet, and when you slowly lifted into slumber, you had no bad dreams.

Later, the door opened to the habsuite. Rung’s shadow hung in the doorway for a moment, taking in the scene. His smile was sad, but hope pulled at the edges as he stepped inside, as quiet as a giant robot can be.

He sat down on the edge of the berth, his optics go from you to Whirl’s holo, who stared back at him with one gold optic. Then, their face softened. “Oh, it’s just you.” They reached out a hand, around your head.

Rung’s holo took it, curling up behind you. “Yes, it’s me.”

Whirl sat across from him on the berth, his claw, previously between his legs, is placed on the berth, far away from you. Rung covered his claw with a servo.


End file.
